Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical photographing system and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical photographing system and an image capturing apparatus with a compact size applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
With the constant growing applications of photographing modules, utilizing photographing modules in various smart electronic devices, portables, smart car systems, recognition devices, entertainment systems, sporting devices and smart home systems is becoming a major trend in developments for future technology. Moreover, in order to obtain more applicable functions, smart devices with one, two or more than three lens assemblies are becoming the market mainstream, and various lens systems with different features are developed in response to different demands.
Compact lens assemblies utilized by the conventional electronic devices have insufficient fields of view, so that the available applications are limited; furthermore, conventional wide-angle lens assemblies usually adopt multi-element lens configuration of spherical glass lens elements, with the size of the lens assemblies being too large and the price being too high to apply to various devices and products. Thus, the conventional photographing systems can no longer keep up with the trend in developments for future technology.